Scarf
by Dolceoki
Summary: Midoriya propone que esa navidad él y Bakugou se den obsequios hechos a mano. Katsuki tiene ciertos problemas con el regalo que va a darle a Izuku. One-shot Katsudeku


**Scarf:**

— _¡Pasemos las fiestas juntos, Kacchan!_

Fue lo que Midoriya Izuku le había dicho semanas atrás a su malhumorada pareja. Bakugou soltó un suspiro. Hace varios días atrás una sola cosa daba vueltas por su cabeza. Ese hecho que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Incluso tenía miedo de que sus trabajos como héroe se vieran afectados por esa simple oración que había salido de los labios de su querido Midoriya.

—Algo hecho a mano—recordó Katsuki en voz alta—. Maldición, Deku bastardo.

La enorme incógnita de que poder regalarle a Izuku no paraba de molestarlo. Realmente no tenía una puta idea de que podría darle. Miro al techo buscando alguna decisión. Realmente no estaba preocupado en como lo llevaría a cabo, tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo a la hora de hacer artesanías o cosas por el estilo. Decidió dejar de lado el tema del regalo y se enfoco en planear la cita, a diferencia de Izuku que era más espontáneo, Katsuki disfrutaba de preparar lo que harían en cada momento. Sonrió satisfecho con la hoja en donde señalaba cada parada que harían.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

— Hola.

— ¿K-kacchan? ¿Puedes hablar en este momento? ¿No te estoy molestando? — tartamudeo nerviosamente el pecoso desde el otro lado de la línea. Bakugou podía escuchar como en donde Izuku estaba había un gran alboroto.

— Deja de decir esas cosas, nunca serias una molestia—aclaro molesto el rubio —. ¿Está todo bien? Escucho un gran escandalo de fondo.

Izuku tragó saliva — T-todo esta bien... por ahora.

Katsuki abrió en grande los ojos.

—Oye Dek-

— ¡Lo siento mucho Kacchan! —lo interrumpió Izuku— No podré pasar navidad contigo. En verdad perdóname. Surgió una emergencia y necesitan mi ayuda. Deberé hacer un pequeño viaje a la ciudad vecina. Por lo cual estaré fuera el día del veinticinco.

Se hizo un silencio que duro unos largos segundos. Bakugou escucho atentamente las palabras que Midoriya le había dicho, sonaba realmente dolido y arrepentido. Respiro hondo.

— No hay problema— fue lo que le dijo finalmente.

Sabía que no era culpa de Izuku. Aquella persona tenia días muy ocupados desde que había sido nombrado como el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz. Estaba algo acostumbrado a este tipo de acontecimientos sorpresa.

— ¿No estás molesto? — preguntó Midoriya.

— ¿Hah? ¿Estás idiota o qué? No hay forma de que este enojado, nerd de mierda —contestó.

Midoriya suspiro aliviado. Se despidió de Bakugou, no sin antes decirle que lo compensaría luego por ese pequeño imprevisto a lo que Katsuki solo respondió "Por supuesto que lo harás" con perversidad. Colgó el teléfono. Se tranquilizó al saber que de cierta forma tendría un par de días más para que se le ocurra algún regalo. Ahora solo tendría que esperar y rogar porque Izuku llegara sano y salvo para año nuevo.

El veinticinco de diciembre había llegado. Katsuki había decidido pasar aquella fecha junto a sus padres. La casa increíblemente tenía un ambiente muy festivo, adornos y guirnaldas por cada rincón, luces navideñas colgadas en el exterior de la casa y en la sala principal el gran árbol de navidad. Los Bakugou eran bastante entusiastas con las fiestas. Cuando Mitsuki preparó la mesa para la cena, Katsuki notó que un asiento más estaba preparado. Arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Estamos esperando a alguien? — preguntó.

— Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Inko pasará la navidad con nosotros — exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿HAH? NO ME JODAS, ¿POR QUE MIERDA NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? — vociferó Bakugou.

Mitsuki solo lo miro con una mirada traviesa y sonrió divertida — ¿Huh? ¿Acaso el gran Bakugou Katsuki no puede contra su adorable suegra? ¿Estás nervioso, niño bonito?

Bakugou no respondió solo dio vuelta su cabeza para que su madre no la viera. Mitsuki borró toda expresión de diversión en su rostro y empezó a intentar perseguir el rostro de su hijo para observarlo, este último movía su cabeza a todos lados evitándola hasta que no pudo más y se rindió cuando su cara fue atrapada por las manos de su madre. Mitsuki pudo notar el pequeño detalle de que la cara de su pequeño estaba completamente sonrojada. Ella solo sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo.

—No te preocupes querido. Todo saldrá bien —le dijo reconfortándolo —. Inko te adora, así que, no pienses en tonterías ¿de acuerdo?

Katsuki asintió refugiándose en los brazos de su madre.

Ese tipo de tratos no eran muy constantes en ellos, usualmente solían ser todo lo contrario. Pero cuando momentos así surgían entre ambos, difícilmente trataban de separarse.

— Por cierto, te veo más preocupado de lo normal. ¿Hay algo que te este molestando?

Bakugou se tensó y terminó rompiendo el contacto con su madre para mirarla a los ojos.

—La verdad es que Deku quiere que nos demos regalos hechos a mano. Pero no se me ocurre una jodida cosa para hacerle. Y sus palabras no dejan de darme vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Realmente es una mierda muy molesta.

Mitsuki poso su mano en barbilla intentando pensar en algo.

— ¿Por qué no le obsequias a Izuku-kun una bufanda? Es un poco cliché pero los viejos clásicos nunca fallan — le dice segura. Katsuki lo medita por unos segundos y hasta ahora podría ser la mejor idea que se le han presentado.

— Esta bien, salvo que yo no sé tejer vieja bruja.

Mitsuki empezó a emanar unas pequeñas risas altaneras.

—Hmph. Oh Katsuki, dulce y tierno Katsuki — sostuvo en un tono cantarín mostrando aires de superioridad. Actitud que empieza a molestar al nombrado. Mitsuki cruza sus brazos y muestra una expresión retadora con una sonrisa —. Tu querida y poderosa madre te salvará de ese detalle, maldito mocoso. Te ayudaré y le tejeremos la mejor bufanda a Izuku-kun.

Katsuki solo mostraba una completa cara en conjunto de sorpresa y fastidio lo único que salió disparado de su boca fue un sonoro "¿Hah?" en modo de respuesta y solo terminó aceptando la propuesta de su madre.

Poco después llego Inko, así que, prosiguieron con la cena de Navidad. Cena que se le hizo una completa tortura a Katsuki ya que por alguna razón a pesar de que Midoriya Inko fuera un completo ser de luz que desde el momento cero le había dado su bendición, siempre tuvo el pensamiento de comportarse debidamente con ella a todo momento, ya que, quería probarle a toda costa de lo bueno que es él para su hijo. Las crisis nerviosas de Bakugou Katsuki cada vez que tenía que entrar en contacto con su suegra realmente eran de temer. Pero a pesar de todo, Inko sabe lo bueno que es él.

Los siguientes días, Mitsuki y Katsuki centraron todo su tiempo en tejer la bufanda para Izuku. Incluso hubieron momentos en los que Bakugou pensó cosas como: "¡Jodete Deku de mierda! Marcaré el número de cola de caballo y le diré que me cree una bufanda para tu estúpido cuello, maldito infeliz". Ya que su paciencia con las agujas y lana ya se le estaban acabando. Obviamente Mitsuki hizo que evitará eso a toda costa, confiscándole reiteradas veces el teléfono hasta que se calmara.

El tiempo pasaba en aquellos días en la casa Bakugou, donde una peligrosa guerra de agujas y ovillos de lana voladores corrían por los aires a causa de ataques de ira, que daban resultado a un constante Katsuki Vs. Mitsuki. En donde un asustado Bakugou Masaru trataba de calmar a la distancia a su explosiva e incontrolable familia.

— _Kacchan, estaré allí de nuevo en unos días. Todo salió bien y volveré pronto_ —le había comunicado el pecoso a través del teléfono con felicidad. Bakugou sonrió satisfecho al escuchar eso. Trabajo en la bufanda arduamente hasta el último día, realmente el sujeto era demasiado quisquilloso con los detalles.

Y entonces el treinta y uno de diciembre había venido. Katsuki llego más temprano antes de lo acordado. Estaba ansioso. Cargaba consigo la bolsa que envolvía el regalo para Midoriya. Irradiaba una felicidad abrumadora, hasta que, la hora acordada empezaba a acercarse ferozmente. Su felicidad se convirtió en preocupación.

 _"¿Le gustara? ¿Realmente esto está bien? ¿Recordé anudar bien el hilo? ¿Qué tal si no le gusta el color? ¿No será esta bufanda muy larga o muy corta? ¿El patrón del tejido será el adecuado?"_ Empezó a pensar Bakugou mientras caminaba de un lado al otro con el ceño fruncido absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kacchan! — lo llamo una voz a la distancia.

Katsuki se dio vuelta en dirección hacia Izuku que venía corriendo velozmente hacia él.

— Deku llegas jodidamente tarde — lo regaño enfadado.

— Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. Tuve unos asuntos que atender antes, pero eso no importa. Realmente quería verte — suelta Midoriya algo agitado, Katsuki logra ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Izuku. Aquellos que tanto ama.

 _"Maldita sea"_ , pensó. Realmente había extrañado al desgraciado.

— Como sea, vámonos. Tenemos dos paradas por hacer hoy y seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí —le dijo empezando a avanzar, Izuku lo siguió—. Si perdemos la reservación del restaurante todo será tu culpa, nerd.

Midoriya rió por lo bajo, tomó la mano de Katsuki y ambos se fueron rumbo a la cena que les estaba esperando. Katsuki miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Izuku, en su rostro tenía una expresión muy feliz y sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un adorable color rojizo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio. Izuku lo miro.

—No es nada. Solo pensaba que la mano de Kacchan es realmente cálida — soltó con ternura. Katsuki empezó a sentir como su cara empezaba a tornarse roja.

— No digas tonterías — dijo avergonzado—. Idiota.

Midoriya solo rio en respuesta como había hecho anteriormente.

Llegaron al restaurante y la mesera los guió a una mesa junto a un enorme ventanal con una maravillosa vista. Izuku examino todo encantado con una enorme sonrisa.

— Kacchan, eres muy injusto. Te burlas de que soy cursi pero es obvio que eres un romántico de clóset.

Bakugou escupió lo que estaba bebiendo debido a las palabras de su pareja.

— ¿D-de qué carajos estás hablando, Deku de mierda? No digas esas estupideces — contesto enojado con un notoria vergüenza.

Los ojos de Izuku no se apartaban del ventanal, realmente estaba embobado con la vista. En cambio Katsuki, no podía apartar su mirada de Izuku. La luz iluminando rostro, el leve brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes, su tierna cara llena de pecas y su pequeña sonrisa de labios cerrados. El rubio largo un largo suspiro, en serio estaba perdidamente enamorado de esta persona.

— Sabes Kacchan — comenzó a decir el pecoso después de un largo silencio —, realmente tuve muchas ganas de verte. Estoy muy feliz por todo esto, y todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias.

Katsuki no esperaba que fuera a sincerarse tan pronto. El sentimiento era reciproco. Efectivamente amaba a Izuku, y nada en el mundo haría que sus sentimientos por él cambiaran. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias también —le dijo finalmente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos.

Katsuki e Izuku terminaron su cena temprano. Según los planes de Katsuki irían a esperar el año nuevo en el festival que se celebraba en el santuario. Cuando llegaron, una gran multitud estaba presente. Habían muchos puestos y atracciones para el público muy interesantes, causando que Midoriya quisiera salir disparado a cada pequeña tienda y juego por más simple y estúpido que fuera. Bakugou sostenía su mano para detenerlo.

— Oigan chicos —los llamo una voz femenina a la distancia —. Miren, son Bakugou y Midoriya.

Ashido Mina los saludo desde la distancia junto a algunos ex-alumnos de la clase 1-A. El dúo no tardo en acercarse a sus amigos y saludarlos a todos, recorrieron el festival junto a ellos. Mientras tanto que Mina, Sero, Kamimari y Kirishima bromeaban juntos, Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Todoroki probaban diferentes comidas de los puestos, y Yaoyorozu, Jirou y Hagakure conversaban sobre cuáles serían sus propósitos para Año Nuevo. Siguieron así por un buen tiempo hasta que Izuki sintió su cuerpo ser jalado a un lado fuera de la multitud.

— Kacchan.

Bakugou llevo su dedo índice a sus labios y pronuncio un susurrado "shhh".

—Volveremos con los demás pronto, pero por ahora déjame estar contigo un momento a solas. Hay algo que debo darte.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado, el cielo estaba despejado y a lo lejos se escuchaba la alegría de las personas en el santuario. Los ojos de Izuku solo se centraban en cada acción que estaba haciendo Katsuki.

—Cierra tus malditos ojos —le pidió.

Midoriya obedeció. Escuchaba como Katsuki buscaba algo en una bolsa, la misma que había llevado con el todo este tiempo desde que se juntaron. Sintió como una especie de tela lo rodeaba mientras que de repente su cabeza era impulsada hacia adelante sintiendo una dulce sensación. Los labios de Katsuki sorpresivamente estaban sobre los suyos y estaba siendo besado por él con ternura. De repente a lo lejos empezó a escuchar las campanadas que anunciaban el año nuevo

— Felices fiestas, Izuku — le dijo con un leve sonrojo separándose de él.

Izuku sonrió.

—Felices fiestas, Kacchan — respondió el pecoso antes de besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

 **Quería que esto fuera un drabble, pero termine extendiéndome con el límite de palabras jsjsjaj**

 **Publique esto en wattpad el 23 de diciembre, pero pensaba de que ya era hora de publicarlo por acá tambien**

 **💕Este one-shot es un regalo del amigo invisible navideño del grupo de Facebook Katsudeku World dedicado a Jill Val, espero que te guste💕**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **💥El dibujo utilizado en la portada es de la artista nsmrxx en twitter asi que los creditos del fanart son para ella.**

 **-Dolceoki.**


End file.
